characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Arceus
Arceus is a Normal-type Legendary Pokémon who debuted in the series' fourth generation. Arceus is known as "The Original One", as it is said to have created the Sinnoh region, and possibly the entire Pokémon universe. Background According to official PokéDex entries, Arceus hatched from an egg in a realm where there was nothing, and from there it went on to shape the world of Pokémon with 1,000 arms. Other legends state that Arceus was born before the universe even existed. Thousands of years ago the Pokemon world was threatened by a meteor. Arceus sensed this and gathered all of its power to tackle the massive rock, destroying it. However, in the process, the sixteen plates that it life scattered, and it began to die. Fortunately a man named Damos discovered the dying Pokémon. He then found one of the missing Plates and returned it, giving Arceus strength to pull back the others and fully recover. In gratitude for Damos's actions, Arceus detached five of its Plates and formed the Jewel of Life, which it loaned to him in order to make the desolate wasteland of Michina Town rich and fertile. Arceus did, however, ask that the Jewel of Life be returned during the next solar eclipse - an event that was a harbinger of it's appearance. But when the time came to reclaim the Jewel, Damos viciously attacked Arceus with the intent to kill, much to its abject shock. Arceus managed to fight off the attack and counter, killing Damos. Afterwards, it went into a deep sleep, vowing to judge humanity when it next appeared. Its next appearance came in the era of Ash Ketchum and his friends, in which it appeared in Michina Town and began passing down it's Judgment to destroy the area. Damos's descendant, Sheena, attempted to return the Jewel of Life in this era but inadvertently gave it a fake, making it even angrier. When the spatial Pokemon Palkia and the temporal Pokemon Dialga appeared to defend the world from Arceus's rampage, Palkia restrained it while Dialga sent the heroes back in time to Damos's betrayal. In the ancient past, the group discovered that Damos was possessed by another man named Marcus, who had grown bitter with his belief that returning the Jewel of Life to Arceus would result in Michina Town becoming desolate again, and wished to destroy it to prevent such events. By manipulating Sheena, Marcus nearly succeeded in killing Arceus and therefore altering the fabric of space-time (nearly destroying Ash and all the other heroes except Damos in the process). Fortunately, Damos managed to reach the last bit of life in Arceus's heart, giving it enough strength to re-absorb the Jewel of Life from Ash, saving it from certain death. It then later revived the heroes, and returned them to the future. Although Arceus was still furious when it returned to the present, the past finally caught up with the present, and it remembered how Ash and Damos saved its life, thus soothing its rage and making it feel part of the Pokemon world for the first time. Powers & Abilities *'Ability: Multitype:' This ability change's Arceus' type depending on the plate he is holding. For example, holding a Flame Plate makes Arceus a Fire-type Pokémon. Arceus is currently the only Pokémon with this ability. Moveset *'Seismic Toss:' A Fighting-type physical move that inflicts damage depending only on the user's level, but does not have the properties of a Fighting-type move aside from Ghost-type Pokémon being immune to it. *'Cosmic Power:' A Psychic-type status move that raises the user's Defense and Special Defense stats by one stage. *'Natural Gift:' *'Punishment:' *'Gravity:' A Psychic-type status move that brings flying or levitating Pokémon to the ground. *'Earth Power:' A Ground-type special move with a small chance to lower the target's Special Defense by one stage. *'Hyper Voice:' *'Extreme Speed:' A Normal-type physical move with greatly increased priority. *'Refresh:' *'Future Sight:' *'Recover:' A Normal-type status move that recovers 50% of the user's health. *'Hyper Beam:' A Normal-type special move that is so powerful that the user has to skip a turn in order to recharge. *'Perish Song:' *'Judgment:' A special move, and Arceus' signature move. Just like Arceus itself, it's type depends on whatever plate the user is holding. Feats Strength * Once obliterated a giant meteorite just by tackling it. * Can use Seismic Toss even on very heavy Pokémon, including Groudon. * Completely shattered a fake Jewel of Life in an instant by crushing it with one of it's own feet. * Can go toe-to-toe with Giratina, who can match Regigas's strength (Regigas can move continents). * Casually crashes through mountains and buildings with ease. Speed *Dodged Giratina's Phantom Force Attack, which is said to be unavoidable. *Could speedblitz the Creation Trio. Durability * Survived a head-on collision with a large meteorite. * Capable of shrugging attacks that can warp time and space. Skill * Created Sinnoh, Ransei, and the rest of the Pokémon world. * Beat Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina with ease. * Is a very ancient Pokémon and thus has countless centuries of combat experience to draw upon. Weaknesses *'Type Effectiveness:' Due to Arceus' Multitype ability, this is rather situational. By default, Arceus is a Normal-type and thus is weak to Fighting-type attacks, and it's STAB moves have no effect on Ghost-type Pokémon. Fun Facts *Arceus has the highest base stat total of any Normal-type Pokémon. Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:True Neutral Category:Pokémon Category:Gods Category:JRPG Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Light Manipulators Category:Nintendo